AlterArchives
"Many universes exist, don't they? Maybe some could be simple changes in life, like another universe based off of deciding to use another pillow to sleep with, or maybe ordering a different drink at a restaurant. Do such things exist? Maybe not. Maybe they're all fictional. But so is this one. The universe of AlterArchives, where anything goes. Alchemy is legal and ghosts exist, businesses rival with showdowns to the death and tear down one another rather than sales, a turtle is the god of the universe. Maybe it's all in the mind of a teenager, but it certainly is another 'universe'." The AlterArchives are chapters and stories of fanfictions by AlterAttorney, starring his characters, taking place in one specific unnamed universe. Characters Heroes *'Mercury Crow: '''A kidnapped and abused lucky kid, who's luck ran out the weeks his life started to run down hill. He started the Books of Alchemy, now working to become a powerful alchemist, and find secrets of ghosts, demons, and other creatures he's read myths of. *'Umeko Peige: A bitter and rude distant girl, who joined the Books of Alchemy after coming to work at the library due to her love for books. She wanted to keep a job, and felt like it was the best choice to join. *Dallas Prafett:' A gauntlet using business man, who runs a gauntlet based company. He became a billionaire, drowning in riches, but soon finds out that ranged weapons are starting to beat melee weapons in cash flow, which he plans to put a stop to. *'Hazel Cotta: A coffee loving secretary to Dallas. A serious woman, who's worked with the business man for seven years, and has no intention to soon quit her job. Neutral *Courtney Witherland: A sadistic and cruel prosecutor, with a sense of her own justice. She visited Nowhere, Anytown, in plans to "purify it from evil" in court. *Axel Aceton: Courtney's assistant, and a childish detective. He looks up to Courtney greatly, being a big fan of her's. He doesn't see her as the villain she usually is in her job. *Komai Octohara: A robotic humanoid creature made to be a cross between a robot and an octopus. She's rather gothic as well, being unfriendly towards anyone she isn't very close to. Villains *Dr. Psycago: The director of Broken Bullet's evil plans of destruction to the world they live in. He works as a scientist, who creates the weapons both sold and hidden for the plans, but his only reason for his villanry is "he enjoys making weapons". *Lukas Bronzedust: A ground manipulating dictator from the country Dunesday. He came to Nowhere, Anytown, to attempt putting it under his Lukasim rule, but soon finds it's easier said than done. The Alterverse The Alterverse is the main setting for the AlterArchives, and the rest of creations by Alt. It's home to many different universes, which are explored through the series. Zeroverse The setting of Arc Zero, the first part of the series. However, it was a universe on the verge of death, with a few shines of hope that the Ascended, the gods of the Alterverse, found worthy to send to other universes. *'Nowhere: '''One of the very few remaining areas of Universe Zero. It's home to Mercury Crow, Hazel Cotta, and a few other characters as well. However, most of it's cities were erased by some members of the Ascended, which was unknown to most inhabitants. **'Anytown: 'The only remaining city of Nowhere. It was torn apart in battle between Dallas Prafett and Dr. Psycago, and home to Fury Fists Inc. and Broken Bullets Inc. *'Dunesday: '''The former home of Lukas Bronzedust. A mainly desert like city area, with a huge desert that many had gotten lost in. Lukas took over it, but sometime after he moved to Nowhere, Anytown, the Ascended erased it. Story Arcs Arc Zero '''Story Chapters Here: AlterArchives/Arc Zero The beginning of the AlterArchives, following many years prior to the creation of the universe. It begins with the Books of Alchemy searching for a ghost, and Dallas and Hazel deciding to take on their rivals once and for all. Departure Story Chapters Here: TBA After the prelude to the adventures, the group of four suddenly finds themselves trapped on a floating island created by Lukas. However, they learn that their own universe was nearing erase. A portal opens in the sky, made by the Ascended. Mercury and Hazel are thrown into one of the portals, sent to another universe entirely, far away from their home. However, they weren't sure what happened to the remains of the town as they were the first sent out. The real adventure begins there. Category:AlterAttorney Category:Storylines Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters